The Three A's (Oldrealms)
What are the Three A's? The three A's are energies within the world of Drealm that follow a rock,paper,scissors like order this is to prevent OPness in a rulefree way they all link to one another. Arcana Arcana is the control of mana to use magic, What is mana?, Mana is an energy in the world and within all living creatures. WITHOUT MANA YOU ARE UNABLE TO SURVIVE. In the world Mana is everywhere within trees,plants,rocks,mountains,fish,wood, You name it, so the world is dependant on mana. Within living creatures there are mana storages or some may call them manapools this is how magic is used. Mages use mana within their body to interact with mana outside you could call these different types of mana Endomana and Exomana. The way this works is a mage uses its mind to use Endomana and make it Interact with Exomana to form a fireball. The process is complex however in simple terms that's how it works. Endomana can also just be used on its own such as casting a spell to give speed or enhance bodily functions, this is not used by many people (and heavy magic relying users) however by people such as Aero Hono who uses his mana to convert heat energy to chemical giving him limitless physical capabilities for a certain time span the benefit of this is that it cannot be touched by Aura -see next heading-. Exomana has exceptions in that Gods,Angels,Fallen Angels,Reapers and Upper Ranking Demons (no not u siwang or vyeg i'm talkin dratan here) can simply manipulate it without the use of Endomana and controlling it using its mind or absorbing it to create a temporary mana storage to use as Endomana. This was done by the Creator. The reason this was done was so that the divine roles can play out their roles without much hastle. (those all need permission from me with valid reason). Exo mana also works with magic circles, magic circles use external mana to use singular spells (this could be a fireball or storage spell) the downside is that they have to be drawn or tattoo'd (this works with aura users so long as they are not using tier 3/4) Mana cannot be seen directly as the sight would just block your view however some may be able to see the flow of mana. There is also subtypes of mana one of the most significant being Divine Mana Divine Mana is that used by gods, Not draconis gods, but gods the ones who created Draconis Gods and watch over the world. Divine mana is special as it is unable to be converted into anything or nullified as it is under divine control, Divine mana purely resides within the gods and very few and ancient artifacts. How does Arcana link with Aura and Anima? Mana and Aura can either A) null each other out, or B) convert mana into Aura so this is why Mages can't use Aura as their mana pool would dry out and they would die. However on the contrary an Aura COULD use a spell but it would be weakened by 95% before exiting the body. Mana and Anima are complicated however anima is weak to mana as Manastorages create a shield around Mage's souls however if a mage is running low on Mana a hit could work. Aura Aura, This is an energy which flows through a humans body it is unlocked through years of physical training such as knowledge gives more manipulation over the arcane arts and meditation strengthens the anima flow, So due to this Aura users usually are either built or very toned and have more stamina,strength and speed than most of their race (similar to anima users) however only due to years of training. Aura users however gain more physical capabilities depending on how much mana they can convert to Aura as the energy surges through their bodies. Aura users are unable to use magic effectively (note: THEY CAN USE IT) however it is weakened to a point where it's almost useless as the Endomana is converted to aura as soon as it is used. This is also what makes them so susceptible to Anima attacks as the Mana pool is unused and shrinks as well as any use of it is converted. Now you may be thinking, npoke didnt you say that you cant live without mana? that is not entirely true Aura users learn to rely as their own energy in order to stabilize their lack of mana. Anima blocks the flow of Aura within the body forcing the user to go to tier one meaning they can only negate mana. Now for the actual abilities of Aura it comes in tiers Tier 1 Tier 1 Aura is the simple negation of a mana allowing for indirect attacks however (such as environmental attacks like falling trees,rocks etc) Tier 2 Tier 2 Aura is where it gets fun, this allows aura users to absorb mana and convert it to aura within their bodies giving them speed,power and generally more energy. Tier 2 also allows the basic physical manifestation of external Aura, the properties for this is different per user for example, Roxius creates a smokey green energy whereas Sairen forms glassy purple substance however (with sairen as an exception) these cannot physically manifest in a distance, they have to originate from the body, so you cannot make a spike of Aura appear out the ground however you could form a spear from your hand and toss it an opponent. As for a manifestation such as smoke you could exhale it or blast it. Note: Aura does not have extra properties so a fire type manifesto would not burn and an ice type manifesto would not freeze. Tier 3 Tier 3 aura is when exomana comes into use. An area around the user begins to absorbing mana particles so all spells used are essentially nulled if casted within the area however spells that use Endomana solely still work. (note:you need an admin to approve this) Tier 4 This is a tier only used by Sairen, It allows the mana being destroyed in his area to be extracted from peoples mana pools and essentially fulls him so the mana flow goes like this Sairen<-Surrounding Mana<-Your mana.(need creator permission for this 1) Tier 5 This is literally for the god of body and allows for divine mana to be absorbed creating divine aura. Anima Anima comes from a person's soul. Just like knowledge leads to a greater ability in magic, and training one's body leads to the ability to generate Aura, meditation and strength of spirit lead to the development of Anima. Users of Anima lack mana pools because as one's soul gets stronger, it also increases in size, growing to fill their mana pool. They are also unable to use Aura because Anima blocks Aura signals throughout the body. In fact, as long as they are in contact with an Aura user they can force that user into tier 1 Aura. Anima users are normally twice as strong as the average member of their race due to the balance in their souls and the better flow of soul energy throughout their bodies. They can further increase their strength, speed, and durability by manually increasing the flow of soul energy throughout their bodies. This is called Soul Boosting. However, doing so causes their soul to deteriorate, and the greater the boost, the faster their soul will waste away. Soul deterioration does eventually heal. Anima users can also eject this soul energy from their body in various ways such as beams, orbs, or short range bursts. These are known as Soul Fire techniques. Unless the attack is incredibly powerful, the drain on a person's soul is usually negligible, unless many attacks are used or one attack, say a beam, is sustained for a long amount of time. All these attacks can do no physical harm, and instead directly attack the soul. Since Anima can not pass through mana, the mana pool around a person's soul offers them protection from these attacks. However, should someone have a small mana pool or be very low on mana, they can still suffer damage, just a decreased amount depending on how much mana is there. Anima users can also cause their soul energy to flow through weaponry, allowing even the rustiest dagger to cut through dragon bone. This technique is called Soul Charging. Since mana blocks Anima, Anima users may use enchanted weaponry, but they will be unable to send soul energy through it. This technique does act like Soul Boosting in that it draws on the user's soul and the sharper or harder you make a weapon, the faster your soul will deteriorate. Anima users can also use an ability known as a Soul Skill. Each Soul Skill is unique to the Anima user, but must still relate to the soul in some way. Soul Skills must be self-affecting or used through physical contact only. To get a Soul Skill verified, ask tert, npo, or jet. Category:Powers